Across the Galaxy
by Thundergirl54
Summary: Faylina Storcosa, she served as a Jedi Knight in the Old Republic and became one with the Force as a result. Now the Force has granted her a second chance as she once more fights to bring the Empire down. Now a member of the Rebellion, she will fight to restore peace to the galaxy.
1. Prologue

**I only recently thought about writing a story based on SWTOR, so this is my attempt.**

* * *

Prologue

Two young women made their way across the sands of Tatooine. Both were twenty-three. A Jedi Master and her former padawan. They ducked into a shaded shop and made their way through to a back room. An elderly Twi'lek sat behind a desk. 'Master Jedi.' He greeted. 'Thank you for coming on such short notice.'  
'We're here to help.' Faylina replied. 'What do you need?'  
The Twi'lek placed a datapad on the desk and pushed it across to the young woman, who picked it up. 'On that datapad are the coordinates of a local slaver. They say he takes anyone who walks into his territory.'  
'Wait a second, how did you get all this information?' Faylina's companion asked.  
'A lot of digging.' The Twi'lek replied. 'Once you get to those coordinates you must free any slaves and deal with the slaver himself.  
'It shall be done.' Faylina gave a bow and stepped away, before turning and leaving the shop.

'I have a bad feeling about this, Master.'  
'I know, Kira, but if it's slavers we have to do something about it.'  
'I know, I know.' Kira sighed as they stepped away from the shop. 'So where are we going?'  
Faylina activated the datapad. 'An old, abandoned sand quarry, North of Anchorhead. Hmm, this gives no details on security, he should have mentioned that.'  
'Like I said, I have a bad feeling about this.'  
'Regardless, this is not the first time I've heard about a slaver operating from an abandoned quarry near Anchorhead, I've just never been able to find the actual location, there's a lot of them out there.' Faylina tucked the datapad into her belt. 'Come on, let's shut this slaver down.' The two made their way to the taxi pad, to get a speeder to Anchorhead.

Master Satele Shan was meditating in her quarters in the Jedi Temple on Tython. Suddenly her muscles tightened as a vision hit her closed eyes. _Tatooine, an abandoned sand quarry. Two Sith stood at the entrance. 'The girl dies today.' The older one vowed.  
'Yes, Master.' The other agreed._  
The vision changed. _The two Sith were fighting a single Jedi. Another Jedi lay unconscious on the ground. The Jedi managed to slay one of her opponents, the apprentice, but the master summoned his protégé's lightsaber and attacked with even greater force. The Jedi was agile and quick, but she was tiring. She kicked one of her opponent's weapons away, and went in to duck under his defenses, but he caught her across the face, throwing her to the ground. She jumped to her feet and went to block her opponents attack, too late. The red lightsaber entered her abdomen.  
_Satele's eyes sprang open as the vision faded. 'Her fate is unavoidable.' She heard a familiar voice and looked around to see the ghost of her old friend, Orgus Din. 'She must become one with the force, but she will live again.'  
Satele got to her feet. 'I need to be there.' Orgus inclined his head as he faded. The Grand Master left her quarters to convene the council.

The two Jedi crouched behind some machinery at the quarry. Two guards marched past and into a building. Faylina darted across the path and into a doorway, Kira close behind. They slipped into the quarry's main complex. 'Where are we going?' Kira asked in a whisper.  
'I'm just guessing.' Faylina replied.  
Kira rolled her eyes; she was used to her former master's odd answers. Both Jedi held their lightsabers deactivated in their hands.  
As they made their way further into the complex, unease grew over both of them, this was too easy. Despite their worries, their instincts were telling them to go on, so on they went.  
Finally they reached a large room, it was filled with cages. Each cage contained three people. 'This is one big slave operation.' Kira commented.  
'Except, where's the slaver?' Faylina asked.  
'Maybe he's out selling. That may also explain why there's so few guards, these people aren't exactly going anywhere without help.'  
'Yeah, well let's get them free and get out of here before he gets back. You shut down the cages and we're done.' Faylina instructed.

Kira hurried to the computer terminal and began the shutdown procedure. One by one the cages opened and the captives gathered in the center of the room. Once finished at the terminal Kira rejoined her companion as the last few joined the other former captives. 'Thank you Master Jedi.' One of them, an older Zabrack, spoke up. You've saved all of us.'  
'Who was your captor?' Kira asked.  
The captives remained silent. Faylina stepped forward. 'Please, we need to know so that he can kidnap no more.'  
Their questions were answered by the sound of slow clapping. From the shadows two Sith stepped forward. The captives shrank back in fear. 'I didn't think that we would get such a quick response.' The older, obviously the Master, spoke up.  
'Who are you?' Faylina questioned. 'What's the meaning of this?'  
'So the old man didn't tell you. Don't blame him really.' Kira growled at the apprentice's reply. 'Oh, touchy.' Kira activated her lightsaber.  
'Kira, clam down.' Faylina ordered. 'Control your emotions.'  
The girl took a deep breath. 'Sorry Master.'

The two Sith activated their lightsabers and Faylina drew her own, igniting it. 'You will die here, Jedi.' The Sith both leapt forward and the Jedi jumped to confront them. To start with the fight was even, two on two, but then the Master sent a bolt of Force Lightening at Kira, which threw her across the room and into a wall, knocking her unconscious. He tried the same trick on Faylina, but she blocked it with her lightsaber. The apprentice joined his Master in attacking the Jedi Master. She blocked every attack the Sith threw at her, protecting the captives and her former padawan. Lightsabers clashed again and again, until Faylina managed to kick the Sith Master away and used the opportunity to jump behind the apprentice and kill him.  
Kira blinked groggily and shook her hair out of her face as the master summoned the other Sith's lightsaber and began to attack Faylina with greater force. Faylina was able to duck and block his attacks at first, but she was tiring. Taking the first opportunity she got she leapt up and kicked one of the Sith's weapons away. She landed and went to strike the Sith, but he caught her across the face, sending her to the ground. She jumped to her feet and went to block her opponent's attack, too late. The red lightsaber plunged into her abdomen. She faintly heard her former padawan's cry as she fell to her knees. The Sith went to strike the final blow, but Kira was now on her feet and leapt from her position to stab the Sith in the back.

As the Sith fell to the floor Kira raced to her master's side. She gathered the other girl into her arms, tears running down her cheeks. 'I'm so proud of you Kira.' Faylina said eyes half closed.  
'No, I'll save you, I can't lose you now. I still need you.' Kira sobbed.  
'We both know that's a lie. I've taught you everything I know, you are a great Jedi.' Faylina's voice was fading.  
'I'll never forget you.' Kira promised.  
'And I'll always be with you, my friend, my sister. The Force will be with you, always.' Faylina's eyes closed as she released he last breath. Kira sobbed, holding the girl close.  
The Zabrack approached and crouched down next to her. 'I know it's hard, but we have to go. The real slave trader will be back.' He gathered Faylina into his arms as another captive helped Kira to her feet.

Grand Master Satele, Master Kiwiiks and Master Kaedan disembarked from their shuttle and hurried through the spaceport and out into the dusty streets. They dodged through people going about their daily business. As they neared the town's entrance they came upon a commotion. A large crowd had gathered. They were all muttering to each other. The three Jedi Masters pushed their way through to the front. The first thing they noticed was a large group, of what appeared to be former slaves, standing in the middle. The leader of these held a figure in his arms. Satele stepped towards him, recognizing the girl. The former Padawan of Master Orgus. The Zabrack looked sadly at the Grand Master. Before she could speak, they were interrupted by Master Kiwiiks. 'Kira, no!' Satele swung around. The young Jedi had her lightsaber ignited and was holding it to the throat of an elderly Twi'lek.  
'You knew!' She growled. 'You knew what we were going to face! You sent her to her death!'  
'Kira, stand down!' Satele ordered. 'do you think your master would want this?'  
The girl closed her eyes and disengaged her weapon. She fell to her knees, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. Master Kiwiiks hurried forward and gathered her former padawan in her arms. The torgruta held the girl close.

Satele approached the two and crouched down. 'Kira, please what happened?'  
Kira wiped her eyes. 'We went to free slaves and take down a slaver, but it was a trap. We were ambushed by two Sith. Fay managed to kill one, but the other, he, he…' Satele nodded, her vision had showed what happened.  
'It's ok.' Master Kiwiiks rubbed the back of the girl.  
Satele rose to her feet and turned to face the Zabrack. 'Who were they?' She asked.  
'They never mentioned their names, but their bodies are still in the quarry. You should be proud of both of them, they saved us.'  
'We'll see that the bodies are recovered, we need to find the identities of the Sith.'  
Kaedan joined her. 'We should take her back to Tython; she deserves a proper burial, next to her master.' He took the girl's body from the Zabrack and began to walk back to the spaceport, Kiwiiks and Kira behind him.  
'Thank you.' Satele acknowledged the Zabrack, before turning to the Twi'lek. 'I am going to apologise for the girl's behavior, but you must understand that she is upset. And tell me, did you know anything of the Sith?'  
The Twi'lek shook his head. 'I knew nothing, I assure you.'  
'I hope that is true.' Satele turned and followed the path the other Jedi had taken back to the spaceport.

True to her word Faylina continued to watch over her former padawan as a force ghost, as her master had done for her. And after Kira's time had come the young Jedi Master continued to watch over Jedi for many centuries. She knew that one day she would return to the galaxy in the flesh. She became known as the 'Guardian of the Jedi' for she would appear to Jedi in need. None truly knew who she was but there was a lot of speculation. She watched as peace reigned, until the Sith returned and the Jedi were slaughtered by one of their own. The troops turned on their Jedi commanders and chaos reigned, the Empire had returned.  
After around 3500 years Faylina's time came again. The force returned her to the galaxy, with instructions to aid the rebellion to restore the Republic. She found herself on Tatooine. Her instincts were telling her to seek out one of the last Jedi in the galaxy.

Obi-wan 'Ben' Kenobi growled in frustration as he finally reattached the generator cables. The Sand People were really becoming a nuisance. At this rate he would have to go to Anchorhead to get some new ones, and he didn't feel like going into populated areas.  
He groaned as he heard the cry of the Sand People. He looked around to see where they were. To his surprise the Sand People were not advancing on him, but something else, below the hill line. He decided to go investigate. Reaching the point where the sand people disappeared he looked down to see a young woman crouched in a circle of Sand People. Her left arm was bleeding, but there was no fear in her eyes. One of the hostiles raised its weapon to strike, but the girl reacted. She moved quickly and kicked out at the Sand Person, sending it flying. The others quickly went to attack, but the girl suddenly had a lightsaber in her hand, cutting two down with a single stroke. The others cried in shock and ran. The girl breathed a sigh of relief and disarmed her weapon, hooking it onto her belt. She looked up as Obi-wan approached. 'Come with me.' He said gruffly. The girl complied, following him as he headed to his home.

Obi-wan shut the door behind them and turned to the girl. 'Care to explain?'  
'Explain what?'  
'Who you are, how you came to be in possession of a lightsaber, and what you're doing out here.'  
The girl took a deep breath. 'I'll explain, but you probably won't believe me, but trust me what I am going to say is completely the truth. I am Jedi Master Faylina Storcosa, I'm 23. I was born on Coruscant and have been taught as a Jedi pretty much from birth.' Here she began to pace. 'When I was ten I was assigned my first master and for the next nine years travelled around the galaxy with various masters. When I was nineteen I was sent to the Jedi homeworld of Tython. There I was assigned my final master, Orgus Din. I began to undertake my trails, completing when I defeated a dark Jedi and restored him to the light. I assembled my lightsaber and was knighted.'  
'Wait.' Obi-wan interrupted. 'How is any of this possible, these events happened more than 3500 years ago.'  
'I know.' Faylina replied. 'I was there. If you know about those events, then you will know what followed. Then, when I was 23, I went to Tatooine to free some slaves, but I was tricked. It was a trap set by a Sith Lord. I defeated his apprentice but he killed me. I became one with the force, but I knew that I would have a second chance, so here I am.'  
Obi-wan shook his head. 'The Force works in mysterious ways. Well, you're welcome to stay, until you discover your mission.'  
'Thank you.'

* * *

**Please review and may the Force be with you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry that it's been so long, I just wanted to make this chapter right (it still isn't, but I couldn't keep you waiting) so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One

'How do you know so much about me, and what made you trust me so easily?' Faylina's question made Obi-Wan start. The young woman had been with him for just over a week now.  
He sat down opposite her. 'I can feel it in the force that I could and should trust you. Besides when I was a padawan we were taught about many Jedi heroes. One was the Hero of Tython, you. We were taught about your time as a Jedi, from when you arrived on Tython to your death. We were also taught about the prophecy that said that one day you would return to free the Republic you swore to defend. The prophecy never said when you would return, but it is an honour to have the chance to meet you.'  
Faylina chuckled. 'I never realised how much people admired me. All I ever wanted to do was serve the Order, defend the Republic and help to weak and innocent. I never set out to become a hero.'  
'And yet you did anyway. You accomplished some amazing things, despite your young age.'  
Faylina smiled weakly. 'But sacrifices had to be made.'  
'Sacrifices always have to be made.' Obi-Wan comforted.

The wind caught Faylina's brown hair as she made her way to the junk yard. Obi-Wan needed some new generator cables and she had offered to go get them. The sand people had finally broken his old ones. She stepped into the yard and immediately the dealer was onto her. 'What can I do for you kid?' He asked.  
'I need generator cables.' Faylina replied, handing him the datapad with the specs on.  
'Hmm, these are old, kid, you'll be lucky if I have some.' Faylina crossed her arms. 'But I'll see what I can do. Have a seat.' He gestured to some crude cut seats against the wall, before he headed deeper into the junk yard.  
Faylina took a seat and glanced around her, analysing the yard, a habit she had picked up during the Cold War between Republic and Empire.  
She wasn't alone for long. A few minutes after she had arrived a boy entered the yard. He was about her age, maybe a year or two younger. 'You waiting?' He asked her. Faylina nodded. He took a seat next to her. Faylina took a moment to study him. He had short blond hair, blue eyes and a semi-confident air about him. What surprised Faylina was that she could sense the Force in him, she wondered if he knew.

'I haven't seen you around here before.' The boy stated suddenly.  
'No, you wouldn't have. I only got here a couple of weeks ago.' Faylina replied.  
'Where you from?'  
'Coruscant.' Faylina replied. It was partially true, Coruscant was her birth place. 'What about you?'  
'This rock.' The boy replied. 'I'm Luke, by the way. Luke Skywalker.' He held out a hand which she shook.  
'Faylina Storcosa.'  
'What brings you to Tatooine?' Luke asked.  
'Visiting my uncle.' Faylina answered, using the cover story that she and Obi-Wan had come up with. 'He's the only person I know here.'  
'How long are you planning on staying?'  
'You ask a lot of questions don't you?' Faylina inquired.  
'Yeah, sorry 'bout that. My aunt says it's one of my bad habits.' They both laughed.  
'Ah, don't worry about it, I had a friend who was the same.' Faylina trailed off.  
'Had?' Luke questioned.  
'She died, a long time ago.'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'It's okay, I've lost enough people that it doesn't hurt so much, but she was special, my best friend. Now I just have my uncle.'

The pair sat in silence until the dealer returned. 'You're in luck kid.' He handed her the datapad back and the cables, before Faylina handed him the appropriate payment.  
She started to leave, but Luke's voice stopped her. 'Hey, can we meet again?'  
Faylina turned back, a curious look in her eyes. 'If you want, just name a time and a place.'  
Luke took the datapad from her and typed something on it. 'There you go.'  
'Okay, see you then.' Faylina gave Luke a small smile, before leaving the yard, glad that she had made a friend on Tatooine. She could sense that Luke had a great future ahead of him.  
Obi-Wan was grateful for the cables, and was not surprised when she told him about Luke. 'His father was a great Jedi.' He told her.  
'You knew him?'  
'Does the name Anakin Skywalker mean anything to you?'  
'You mean the one who turned to the dark side, slaughtering padawans and becoming the right hand of the Emperor?' Faylina asked. 'But I didn't sense darkness in Luke.'  
'The dark side is good at concealing itself, you, of all people, should know this.'  
'I guess so, let's hope he doesn't turn out like his father.' Faylina pondered.  
'He is old enough to make his own decisions, but young enough that he still needs guidance. Maybe you can help on the path of good.'  
'I will not manipulate him, but I will be a friend. The Force drew us together for that very reason.'

Luke kicked the sand as he made his way home. Faylina had missed their meeting without contacting him. It had been a month since they had first met at the junk yard. He wasn't looking where he was going and as a result knocked straight into someone. 'Watch it, Skywalker!' It was Jokan Lords, even as children he had it in for Luke. 'Where's your little girlfriend then?'  
'What are you talking about?' Luke questioned.  
'You know what I'm talking about. That brown-haired girl who you always seem to be with. Is she not here to stick up for you anymore?'  
'She's not my girlfriend.' Luke retorted.  
'You sure about that? You seem awful close.' Jokan pressed. He was really beginning to get on Luke's nerves. He grabbed the front of Luke's jacket. 'I think that she and I would be good together.'  
Luke pushed him away. 'Don't even think about it!'

Faylina cursed as she arrived at the meeting point to find Luke already gone. It didn't surprise her, she was fairly late and she hadn't contacted him. She began to walk in the direction she knew he took home. She had to try and catch him and apologise. She round the corner just in time to see Luke get pushed to the ground by another, larger man. An instinct to protect her friend kicked in, and she had to stop herself from drawing her lightsaber. She hurried forward and pulled the man off Luke. 'Leave him alone!'  
'Well, hello there sweetheart.' The man drawled.  
Faylina's eyes narrowed. 'Back off.'  
'Come on princess, I bet I can show you a much better time than little Luke here.'  
Faylina held up her hand. 'You're going to go home and never bully anyone again.'  
'I, I'm going to go home and never bully again.' Jokan muttered, before turning and stomping off down the street.  
'Thanks.' Luke said as Faylina helped him to his feet. 'But how did you do that?'  
'I'd rather not talk about please.' Luke nodded. 'And I'm sorry I didn't arrive on time, and that I didn't contact you.'  
'Don't worry about it.'

_Pounding feet, beating heart. Noises loud in Faylina's ears as she raced across the grasses of Tython. Her lightsaber was disengaged in her right hand. She lost her footing and went tumbling into the river. She scrambled to her feet and continued to run, water dripping from her raced across the bridge and froze in horror. Before her stood the Jedi Temple, in flames. Jedi and padawans alike were fighting sith and other, faceless, foes. She tried to start running again, but she was frozen in place. One of the sith stepped in front of her. She recognised him. He was the sith who had killed her! Nearby his apprentice held another Jedi. Kira. Tears streamed down the girl's face as the sith raised his lightsaber and..._ Faylina jerked awake, soaked in sweat and shaking. She swung her feet off the bed and sat on the edge, burying her face in her hands. She stood up and grabbed her jacket from the rack and went outside. The cool air ruffled her hair as she stood, staring out into the night. 'I don't know what to do, master.' She murmured. 'How am I supposed to save these people? I couldn't even stay alive against a sith. If I couldn't help before, how am I supposed to change anything now?'  
'What happened before was not your fault.' Faylina was not surprised to her the voice of her master. She turned to face the ghost. 'You did everything right. And you know what to do now.'  
Faylina shook her head. 'I'm lost master. Why me? What did I ever do to make me so special?'  
'You know I don't have the answer to that. The Force works in mysterious ways.' Faylina scoffed. 'You know where you need to go. You know what you need to do.' The ghost slowly faded, leaving Faylina standing on the sand, alone. She took a moment, before heading back inside, her resolve strengthened. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

**Please review xxx**


End file.
